A Heartless Story
by Suel-Writer
Summary: This story follows a heartless, in which for the sake of this story has been given the name Ronan. It follows his duties as a minion to Malificant the evil witch who plans on taking over the world with the many villans of fictional stories.
1. In The begining

A Heartless Story

Introduction

Welcome to the story of a darkness that could captivate your whole heart and what little soul you people have. This is a story of how we came to rule your world, stole your lives and created our own story intertwined with yours, we are the heartless, Created by the she-witch Maleficent. I am Ronan, Usually we heartless have no name, and yet I was given one for the sole purpose to tell my story, otherwise I would just be known as nameless.

I started off as just plain darkness, a blob in which I did and yet didn't exist, I mean what object could possibly live in Darkness, And no this isn't the darkness of night, we had no stars or moon for faint light, pitch black darkness is what I lived in. One night or day as darkness has no time, a blinding white light bursted into our dimension.

I along with many others were pulled from our dreamless sleep, we were given numbers, and bodies of our own, not true human bodies like yours, But Blobs with arms and legs for movement, dubbed the pawns. Many others were given larger bodies, with armour, weapons, and some even magic.

We were all given specific chores and roles among us, but they all revolved around killing the chosen one, a boy around the age of fifteen named "Sora".

Now the story really begins, it's tough to describe all these things, for as a heartless, we aren't meant to hold emotion. Yet by the end of this tale, I truly grow. No one really talks to a heartless, they sort of just yell and I realized had I any feelings at that stage of my life, they would've been hurt. I was given the main chore of keeping our Mistresses new toy a 16 year old boy named "Riku" under control, to pass messages to him, when he had a mission. So if this boy didn't follow orders, I would cop it

"Where is he?, I told him to go there. That boy is your charge, your responsibility, now fix it!" Were words that I had heard many a time. Now tell me how is a blob of nothing meant to fix a major problem like "Riku" Did I shake my fist like nubs at him, I certainly couldn't yell at him as I had no voice box, I didn't have weapons or magic, He could squish me and send me back to that darkness easier than one can say pie (unless I ran, but I was quiet sluggish and slow, always being stuck to the ground and all).

It has always been a difficult life, no love, no life of one's own will, rules and strict orders. It gets better I guess but that's much later in my story.

So do you think you can handle continuing on into my story. Will you be able to cope with the dark histories of the heartless?


	2. Another name for a Heartless

And they call us Heartless.

Chapter one: Another name for a heartless.

"You there, where do you think you are go follow him for heaven's sake!" There she went again, ordering me around. I suppose back then I didn't have a choice, and didn't know of the kindness that could have been given to me. Maybe that's why I became resentful of humans in the first place. I remember scurrying away just out of her foots limit of range.

Now as a Heartless, I had the odd ability of allowing my body to hold fast to the ground and become nothing more than a shadow. It always gave me a weird tingly sensation. See now that's very odd. We had no hearts, no names, nothing to make us be considered living, but yet we could feel. Not emotions of course just pain, just horrible pain. Anyways so as I …shadowed off, maybe that's what you can call it, I saw a huge load of brother's move out to Twilight Town's court yard, attacking the enemy. Sora the boy who wielded the only weapon to destroy our masters' plan was slaughtering them.

I watched on as each wave of the heartless swept over him, till his breaking point, then he would make just one move to put him back in the game, it was terrible as each one of my comrades fell more came to replace them.

We don't die like normal beings, our bodies don't litter the streets, and blood doesn't taint the gutters, we simply materialized back into nothing. Which in a way was a savior, if it weren't for the fact we were pulled back into this torturous life, and used again as her minions.

I pulled my head around to ashamed to watch them fall while all I was, was a baby sitter. I wandered around a bit keeping upright and to the shadows avoiding human's sight. I looked up to see a full moon alighting the night, and that's when I saw the figure of Riku, his cloak hiding his face, as he sat with one knee up for his chin to rest upon and one leg dangling over the edge of some random roof.

I suppose if I could have back then I would have sighed. But instead I simply climbed up the stone wall and made my way to sit beside him. I held out a piece of paper which contents I was not allowed to see. But this time instead of just snatching is and throwing insults at me of how much of a hindrance I was, He sighed clasped the letter and said "Thank you" Maybe It would've taken me aback some bit, but what could I care for this inch of kindness to all the bad that I had endured.

I sat down beside him as he read the letter, his eyebrows knitting together in a scowl "That is pathetic, All this time I've done what she has asked and for what, nothing" He tore it up with a vengeance? Would that be the word? Anyway he was quiet angry. He and I just sat there looking over the town, as the clash of battle rung out around us. He then looked at me. "I guess that's how you feel huh little guy?" he patted my head, with a heavy sigh. Was it pity or an understanding that brought on this act of kindness form this boy who was known only as a play thing.

I guess he was right though maybe I was just like him and I me, both a heartless and both a human.


End file.
